Person
by darkenedroom
Summary: This fic describes Jate's feelings when they kissed for the first time.


**Title: Person**

**Author: Polly**

**Characters: Jate**

**Timeline: season 2, Missing scene episode 2x09**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: This fic describes Jate's feelings when they kissed for the first time. **

**Author's note: The excerpts in italic belongs to the song "Pessoa (Person)" by Marina Lima **

* * *

Kate was sitting in the jungle. She was thoughtful; the island was making her crazy. At first, it was that weird sign of the black horse in the morning, then, she felt Wayne attacking her through Sawyer, at the hatch. Of course it had been a hallucination, but it was so real that it disturbed her.

She was thinking about it when Jack found her. He had a worried face, he was looking for her and he really wanted to understand why she had let Sawyer alone and sick and the alarm signal sounding at the hatch due to the numbers she had to insert in the computer.

She just realized what she had done when Jack asked her.

-Kate, what the hell are you doing out here? What happened in the hatch, Kate? Why'd you leave? I come back - I find Sawyer just lying on the ground. You just took off...

-Is he okay?

-Yes, Kate, he's fine.

-I'm sorry.

Kate immediately apologized and started walking.

-Are you?

Jack wanted to know the reason of her apologies.

-Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I'm not as good. - She shouted.

Jack was surprised by her angry tone.

-Okay, what's going on with you?

He was doing gestures with his hands.

-Just forget it.

She was about to run when Jack suddenly grabbed her arm.

-No, don't walk away from me.

-Let go of me. Just...

She asked him to set her free. Jack pulled her, holding her body in a strong way.

-No. Kate. Kate, Kate, Kate.

-Don't! I've got...

-It's okay. It's okay.

Kate was struggling with him, she wanted to go, but then she allowed herself to be held by him. Kate started crying and she finally confessed:

-Please, this place is crazy - it's just - I can't - it's driving me nuts.

Jack noticed her despair; he had compassion on her and tried to comfort her, saying that everything was ok. He put his strong and smooth hands on her shoulders.

-I know. It's okay. It's alright. It's alright.

Jack was watching her, touched by her bleakness. He was so close that she could feel his breathing. While Jack was uttering words of comfort to Kate, her green eyes started staring at him. Jack looked away for a while, he was feeling awkward but at the same time, he wanted to show her he was trustful.

**_To look at you and not to know_**

**_that you are the most beautiful person in the world_**

**_I just wanted someone, from the bottle of my heart_**

Kate continued looking at him, her face seemed numbed, it looked like all craziness and fear she was feeling had disappeared just because she was glancing at him, until the moment that, in a sudden impulse, she touched his nape, pulling him against her lips. She was quick. Without thinking about anything, she started kissing him. Her kiss was urgent, thirsty and tender at the same time.

She wished that kiss in a long time; she had kept her desire during all the time they had spent on island. He, in his turn, was answering her kiss; maybe it was the first moment that he put his reason away and gave himself for few seconds to the passion that was pulsating inside his chest.

**_To get you and not to want_**

**_it's because I don't want that anything happens to me_**

**_Maybe my mind it's not working well_**

**_or I just stopped believing_**

Her arms were around his neck. Kate slid her hands, from his nape, they decided to focus their attention in his hair, so they started touching Jack's face, her fingers were softly brushing his face, while her lips were kissing him over and over, stopping just few seconds to breathe.

After the big moment shared, he kept his forehead against hers until they looked at each other again. When their eyes met, Kate's hands were still touching Jack's chest. They both exchanged glances and in silence, it seemed like a hurricane had run through their bodies. Jack was staring at her in a surprised manner; his eyes were agitated, trying to figure out her expression and what she was feeling. Some mixture of confusion and euphoria overwhelmed them.

Kate pulled away; after exchanging her first kiss with Jack, she finally realized what she had done. She immediately turned around and walked a few steps, looking back once, but she couldn't be able to think, she needed to run. She could never deal with her feelings at that moment, she felt as if she was burning inside and her heart was beating very fast. Therefore, as she always did, she ran off, running away from there, letting Jack totally thoughtful and lost. He just didn't know what to do.

-Kate!

**_My fear is something like that_**

**_It runs around me, gets in, goes and comes back, without leaving._**

**_Oh no, don't try to make me happy_**

**_I know that love is so good_**

**_but it hurts me to feel it_**

**_It hurts me so much to feel it_**

Kate quickly ran through the wood; actually, she wasn't running from Jack more than she was running from herself, from her feelings. The kiss was the proof of a strong feeling that was blossoming between them; because of it, they both were so embarrassed. For now, they couldn't face it. And as a result, they would continue pretending that nothing had happened because they were so afraid of hurting themselves with some loss that they didn't want to spoil that genuine feeling they had just found out. It was love.

**_My fear is something like that_**

**_It runs around me, gets in, goes and comes back, without leaving._**

**_Oh no, don't try to make me happy_**

**_I know that love is so good_**

**_but it hurts me to feel it_**

**_It hurts me so much to feel it_**

**_It hurts me so much_**

_**to feel it.** _

**_THE END_**


End file.
